


Sirius' Dilemma

by Gleas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oneshot, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleas/pseuds/Gleas
Summary: Sirius has a big problem. His friends are mad at him and won't talk to him. He is lonely. And he is failing Potions. Left with very few acceptable options, Sirius does the unthinkable and in doing so changes the face of the magical world.





	Sirius' Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. The story is mine though!
> 
> Safe to read anywhere!

**Sirius’ Dilemma**

Sirius had a big problem. He was failing in his least favourite subject… Potions. The reason was somewhat simple. His best friends were not talking to him and it was really all his fault. James was still mad at him but at least acknowledged his presence. He wasn’t sure if he’d be welcome back at the house he considered home after what he had thoughtlessly done. Add to that his failure in one of the core subjects would surely draw the ire of his foster parents. 

Usually, he scraped through this particular class because Remus helped him understand the theory and the subtle nuances in potion making. Now that Remus refused to even acknowledge he was in the same room, he was unsure as to what to do. His pride would not allow him to ask anyone else for help. He’d have reluctantly asked Lily but she was of the opinion he was a waste of space and she believed that he was the reason James was an utter prat… as if the Potter heir needed him to be a prat. 

Still the problem remained. He didn’t want to ask the older students for help as he knew they would sneer at him- given his arrogant remarks to some of them, he didn’t think it was a good idea. The only person remotely capable of explaining things was a man he wished he never knew: Severus Snape. 

It was made even harder by the fact that his foolishness had almost killed Snape rather than simply scare him. Hindsight had a 20/20 vision and Sirius now knew just how _criminal_ his actions were. He was seriously (no pun intended) glad that Snape was alright. He liked pranking and tormenting the git but he never wished real harm to him. He really ought to set things right… maybe the git would help him get his friends back and maybe even improve potions grades.

Sirius Black sighed as he unconsciously stared at his so called enemy. Snape noticed but ignored him in favour of remaining alert. He was secretly sweating about what that idiot murderer wanted and he hoped to never find out. However, poor Snape would find out when Sirius cornered him one afternoon after potions, not one week later.

“Black…!” Severus looked around frantically, trying to find someone who’d hopefully help him… at least to inform a teacher.

“Snape.” Sirius nodded, shocking Severus who was used to the horrid nickname the marauders used.

“Wha…What do you want?” Severus asked, putting all his fear and trepidation behind emotional walls.

“A few things… let’s go in there.” He waved towards a rarely used classroom. Not willing to show weakness, Severus walked in with a huff.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Severus cleared his throat and glared at him.

“Right… uh… how are you?” Sirius asked awkwardly.

“Fine. I’m sure you didn’t corner me to ask me that so on with it.” Severus sneered.

“I really wanted to know.” Sirius said quietly and slumped on his chair dejectedly. “I’ve been thinking…”

“The world must be ending, Black.” Sirius merely glared at the other teen.

“Shut up and let me speak. This is hard enough without your snarking.” Severus waved his hand to let him know to continue. “I’ve been thinking about the incident.”

“The one where you plotted to kill me?”

“I didn’t want to kill you!” Sirius shouted. Suddenly, he was up and pacing. “I didn’t want you hurt even! I admit it was foolish and really horrid of me but I only meant to scare you.” Severus snorted disbelievingly. “I swear, Snape, I didn’t think… didn’t realise Moony would be a danger to you…”

“You thought a _werewolf_ was no danger…” Severus drawled.

“He isn’t to us.” Sirius said quietly. 

“Right…”

“I’ll tell you why if you swear not to tell anyone. I promise it isn’t anything bad… just a Marauder secret.” At the word secret, Severus’ eyes lit up making Sirius chuckle and Severus glare at him for it. 

“Fine. You have my word.” Sirius hesitated then spoke.

“When we figured out Remus’ condition, we, that is James and I decided we wanted to help him. So we studied to be animagus along with Peter. We’ve been running with Remy every full moon for the past three and half years…”

“You are an animagus?” Sirius nodded. “Prove it.” Sirius shrugged and transformed. “Merlin… is that a Grimm?”

“We think so.” Sirius answered. “Keep it a secret, yeah?”

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“Teach me.” Sirius blinked and grinned widely.

“I can do that.” He nodded happily. “Anyway… the point is because Werewolves don’t attack animagus forms, we were always safe with Remus… I didn’t realise… or rather it never occurred to me that the wolf would attack someone in human form… It was thoughtless and stupid of me… I… I’m sorry.”

“That’s the fourth or fifth time you called yourself stupid.” Severus noted.

“Because it’s the truth. James isn’t really talking to me. Remus is ignoring my existence. And I’m failing potions. So, I thought hard about things and…” Sirius hung his head.

“Here we are.” Severus finished.

“Yeah…”

“So, what do you want?”

“Huh?”

“Obviously, you wanted a favour from me or you’d never have apologised.” Severus snorted.

“Hey! I would have!”

“No, you’d have felt sorry but you’re way too proud to _say_ sorry.” Severus pointed out.

“… I guess… Since when did you become an expert on me?” Sirius grinned, hiding his blush.

“I had you figured out since first year, Black. Now what do you want?”

“Help.”

“Help?”

“Well… Potions… and maybe getting back into the good books of Remus and others?”

“Have you _finally_ lost what little mind you possess?” Severus asked with a snort.

“No… We all _know_ you’re great at potions. Remus used to explain things to me. Now he ignores me. Lily hates me, James just gets by himself and is no help.”

“Ask the upper years.”

“Nah, they’d hex me.”

“Right… Why should I help _you_?”

“Um… out of the goodness of your lovely black heart?”

“You’re the one with Black blood not I.”

“Please Snape?”

“What do I get out of it?”

“Animagus training.”

“That’s for keeping your secret.”

“Uh… I’ll stop calling you Snivellous?”

“You should do that out of the ‘goodness of _your_ heart’.” Severus sneered.

“Fine. What do _you_ want?” 

“Books.”

“Books?”

“Advanced, rare books only found in select family libraries… on potions and Herbology.”

“Uh… I’d have to ask permission… and I can’t, at present, offer anything from the Black library…”

“Why not?” The other wizard asked curiously; he had been looking forward to access to the Black library but he supposed he could always get the other Black brother to help or maybe Potter books would be treasure enough.

“I… er… I was kicked out last summer.”

“Kicked out?”

“Because I refused to join Voldemort. Mum didn’t like it.” Sirius fidgeted.

“Oh…” Severus blinked.

“But I’ll ask Charlus, that’s James’ dad, he’ll be fine with it once I tell him how brilliant you are.”

“Wouldn’t he mind that I am a Slytherin, Black?” Severus asked a little condescendingly.

“Aunt Dorea was in Slytherin, so he won’t mind.” Sirius only blinked once and shrugged.

“Wait! Potter’s mum was a Slytherin?”

“Yeah and a Black. She is my great-aunt, my grandfather’s older sister.” He grinned.

“Bugger me…”

“Gladly.” Severus scowled at the impossible lion.

“Shut up mutt.” Sirius only grinned. “Give me your time-table, I’ll work out when we can meet. Once for potions, once for animagus… twice a week. I already have permission to use the spare potions lab in the dungeons… you get double the ingredients, so we can brew more.”

“Thanks Snape. You're the best!”

“I know.” Severus drawled drily. Sirius blinked a moment before grinning and draping his arm around the skinny Slytherin’s shoulder. “One more thing… for the sake of my safety and sanity, act like we are still _bitter_ enemies.”

“Hands off, Black.”

 

Over the next few weeks, Severus had Sirius working harder than ever to catch up with everyone in potions. On the other hand, Sirius was frustrated because the ‘greasy git’ (not really greasy as he recently found out) had already found out what his form was and had moved onto changing parts of his body. It had taken him and James _six_ months of intense meditation to _glimpse_ their animal form, yet Severus had it in _three_ weeks! Severus didn’t bother telling the mutt that he was already proficient in occlumency, a Prince trait passed on from his mother, and thus found the meditation easy. 

“Don’t move!” Regulus shouted as his wand pointed between his brother’s eyes.

“Reggie? What…?” Sirius blinked.

“I want answers. What are you doing to Severus?”

“What am I doing to him? Why nothing? And why do you care?”

“I care because he is my friend and I will not allow you to hurt him!” Regulus screamed.

“Huh… Didn’t know you were friends.”

“That’s not the point. What have you _done_ to him?!”

“What makes you think I did anything?”

“Siri…” The younger said warningly.

“Reggie…” Sirius returned in the same tone.

“He’s acting strange, disappearing at odd hours and I find out he is meeting _you_ secretly.”

“And you draw the conclusion that what? I put him under _imperius_? Won’t mum _love_ that!” He rolled his eyes and snorted. “Why don’t you ask Severus about it?”

“I did.”

“And he said ‘None of you business, Black’ Didn’t he?” Sirius grinned. “That snarky git. He’s helping with my potions. We’re only studying together. Nothing else.”

“Nothing?”

“Nope. Just literary pursuits with a whole lot of abuse for poor old me.”

“He is telling the truth, Bla… uh… Regulus.” Severus walked in at that moment. Regulus had found their meeting point and had ambushed his brother there, not knowing the two were going to meet that day.

“Severus…”

“Wand down.” He said briskly and glared at Sirius. “Mutt, did you do your homework?”

“Slave driver… I hate you.” Sirius pouted.

“Nothing new.” Severus drawled and held out his hand into which Sirius dropped five feet of parchment. 

From that day on Regulus joined them from time to time. Thus, when Walburga started pressuring him to join the Dark Lord, Sirius was able to steal his beloved brother (who had changed vastly, rather bloomed spectacularly, through his interactions with Sirius and Severus) to Potter manor without anyone’s knowledge. The only other person in the know was also squirrelled away there much to the confusion of James and Remus.

“Okay…” James stretched out the word as he stared at his best friend. Remus was doing much the same beside him.

“Start from the top, Padfoot.”

“Well… I apologised and…” Sirius told them about the past few months where he and Severus got close.

“So… uh… you don’t hate us?” James asked turning to Severus who was sitting _close_ to Sirius.

“Not more than usual.” Severus drawled.

“I almost killed you…” Remus whispered.

“It was out of your control… It took a while to forgive this idiot but I’m fine now.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Severus nodded and found the wolf crying being awkwardly patted by James.

“So we have another friend… uh… two friends. So Cousin Regulus, tell us about how you got here.” James diverted all attention to the younger Black.

It was with surprising ease that the two Slytherins were integrated into the family. Charlus was happy to aid a budding potions master and gave him copies of various books to help him on his road to success. He was also happy to have saved a few more boys his son’s age- first Sirius, then Remus, now Regulus and Severus; it was quite a big group that had joined his family and he was as glad as Dorea to have the lot in their home. 

It was a bigger surprise to Remus when a black panther casually joined them on his full moon run. A few months later Regulus would insist on learning and joined them as a dark brown wolf, much to the delight of Moony.

It was during this time that they found out who Severus’ mother was and the fact that his home life was not much different from Sirius’ and Regulus’ and in some ways worse. Charlus had Lord Prince visit them and Severus had an awkward meeting with his maternal grandfather. At the end, Heir Prince had found a new, safer home. He was especially glad when his grandfather (after lulling the teen into talking about his home) went to rescue his mother- even more so when he found out Tobias was in the process of beating her to death when Gerard Prince rescued his only child. Eileen Prince had survived with scars to show for it and Tobias incarcerated for attempted murder. 

He was thankful his mother’s family were not fanatics and their only objection was the fact that Eileen had chosen a _muggle_ with a _despicable_ personality. They hoped for at least a wizard, of course, of any blood status and were displeased at her choice. After finding out what her choice had cost their baby girl, they were not going to sit back and let it continue.

It was a much happier Severus Prince who returned to Hogwarts. He was now a half-blood with status as Heir Prince and had some political power. His grandfather had allowed him to stay with the Potters to adjust but had directed Charlus Potter to get his grandson into decent clothes. The Slytherins no longer thought bullying Severus was fun. Bullying a Snape was alright, bullying Heir Prince, not so much. He found out he outranked even Lucius who was more or less the Slytherin leader and was glad he would not be forced to join the dark idiot. 

Severus’ and Regulus’ bold stand to refuse the Dark Lord gave many potential death-eaters the courage to say no. These kids were given shelter in one of the larger Prince properties under fidelius and old enchantments. The Potters also upgraded their wards on Gerard’s advice. 

 

The whole business was reported back to Walburga Black who was livid that her wastrel son had made her darling Regulus go astray. She had in her anger sent a howler to her eldest- who she thought was disowned but actually was still the Heir Primus since the Lord Black, Sirius’ grandfather, had high hopes for his favourite grandson.

The words spoken from mother to son were not the kind to be even spoken in front of _any_ child. The words hurt and cut deep into Sirius as Regulus looked on helplessly. The tirade was ended when Severus had silenced the offending piece of parchment. Sirius though had already turned to run out. To everyone’s surprise, especially Lily, Severus took off after him. She later found the duo in an alcove in the astronomy tower. Sirius was curled up in Severus’ lap and was sobbing pitifully while her childhood friend slowly stroked his messy hair and spoke soothingly in his pleasant voice. She had to shake her head physically at the unbelievable sight and slowly backed away before either noticed her. 

She returned to the Gryffindor Tower to find Regulus, Sirius’ younger brother, a Slytherin, wearing green, sitting between James and Remus who were trying to calm him down. Remus had his arm around the younger boy and his eyes were practically glowing golden. 

“Is he alright?” James asked noticing her.

“Sev is with him… What’s going on here?” She demanded.

“Reggie was very upset so we brought him here to relax a bit. Severus will take care of Siri. I suppose they are somewhere safe in the castle?” Lily nodded. “Good. Want to come with me to ask McGonagall if we can host a distraught Slytherin or two tonight?”

“Uh… yeah.” She blinked and followed the boy. She was wondering who this stranger was, one who was kind and caring. She was only acquainted with James’ arrogant, prank-loving side. They not only got permission to host the snakes, James sweet-talked their head of house into allowing a floo call to his father. Charles Potter listened to what had happened and promised to contact Lord Black and update him. Lily found her heart thing towards James as he excitedly talked about his friendship with both Severus and Regulus and how both black brothers deserved better than Walburga. 

 

That night six people had become a close knit group and three couples were formed. A group, expanded later to include the Longbottoms, which would go on a manhunt when a prophecy threatened their cubs. ‘The power he knows not’ one old man mused before his death, years later, was probably the love of family. Kreature, ever loyal to young master Regulus, had told him about his mission involving a locket. Retrieval of the same and consultation with the goblins enabled the high powered group (not part of the order of phoenix much to Albus’ displeasure) to commission a hunt for the horcruxes. By the time, Voldemort managed to find Harry Potter, he was mortal. 

Since Sirius and Severus (strangely enough) had been teaching Harry to blow up any thing that tried to hurt him (they used Voldemort’s ugly picture quite often), the child had, as soon as he sensed danger and saw the evil thing outside his home, started blowing up everything in the garden. This was aided by the young parents deciding not to bind the child’s power as many magical families did to help control accidental magic. Voldemort ended up splattered on the walkway to the Potter house as he was not expecting it. That and he had no idea he was back to being a mere mortal so was forced to ‘move on’. 

Peter, who was trusted as the secret keeper was captured and kissed (by a dementor of course) within a month. The death-eaters were hunted down, despite Albus’ protests- the combined weight of Potter, Black (Arcturus Black was on his grandsons’ side), Prince and Longbottom was not to be denied. Every marked menace was kissed before long and the world hailed its little hero and enjoyed the peace he facilitated. The four houses also pushed for reforms and overrode Albus in many decisions. Albus would later, in his _old_ age admit they were right to do as they did despite the loss of life he had so feared- in the end it had saved many more.

Harry eventually had a little sister to care for. Sirius passed on the Lordship to Regulus and became a Prince (name-wise, though one could argue he was treated like a prince by his husband). Remus became a Black and was happy to teach his and Regulus’ cubs at home. Eileen went on to set up a shop to sell pre-made potions with long shelf-life. Severus often helped her. With Lucius’ absence, Draco Malfoy was raised the Black way along with Harry and Neville. The trio were troublemakers but the adults loved them nonetheless. Albus eventually irritated the four powerful Lords (and friends) and found himself out of a job, living alone in one of the Dumbledore cottages.

Severus had been secretly working on a cure for Lycanthropy. He found out his ancestors had done some work on it and he had a huge amount of knowledge on the topic at his disposal. He and his mother (also a talented potions mistress) worked tirelessly to formulate the cure. The final result- only possible by a sudden idea of using phoenix tears (Fawkes, who seemed to like living at Hogwarts, was glad to help) produced the cure. Remus willingly became test subject zero and found he was left with a wolf animagus. He retained his heightened senses and predilection for rare steaks but no longer transformed on a full moon. Severus became world renowned for his creation (Eileen refused to take credit as she claimed most of the work was done by Severus) in addition to the other advancements he had made. 

Sirius opened a joke-shop right next to his mother-in-law’s shop. He and Remus ran it in shifts. James continued being an auror until his father decided to step down. Interestingly, the Black Lord had stepped down barely a month later, making Regulus take the lead. Up till then Regulus was concentrating on the family business and simply dumped the business on his grandfather in exchange. Soon, Lord Prince also decided to step down and join his friends in being ‘lazy’. Severus was very displeased at the news but he figured at least he had James and Regulus keeping him company in that ‘stuffy’ place.

Lily became a charms and runes mistress and eventually an enchantress. She had her own little section in Sirius’ and Remus’ shop (later the three had equal shares in the venture renamed ‘SLR stores’) where she sold enchanted items like two way mirrors, magical toys, display items, pensieves and a myriad of other things that brought in a lot of profit. Frank and Alice were top aurors in the ministry until Frank decided to join his friends in the world of politics, relieving his aged mother who sat proxy for a few years and was more than ready to concentrate on spoiling some grandkids. 

With the absence of the Dark Lord and his followers, the kids all lived happy, fulfilling lives. In hindsight, _some_ people would realise it was because one idiot teen decided to swallow his pride to apologise to another silly teen who would accept it and find his true place in the world. All that ends well… and all that rot.


End file.
